Touchdown
by likeabozu
Summary: She was minding her own business, cursing the universe for giving him those beautiful mesmerizing brown eyes when a soccer ball decided to hit Mashiro Rima on the head.
1. I: Rima

Mashiro Rima didn't fancy physical activities that much if at all. It was tiresome, though she knew it could be fun, it just didn't appeal that much to her. It was ridiculous how running made people laugh when in all theory they should be dead tired. Wasting energy to go somewhere she could peacefully walk towards to didn't make sense.

Of course, that didn't mean she didn't like watching the people around her play. Much more a certain someone who made it clear that he was going to bring that championship trophy back to Seiyo High.

He was the basketball captain, the junior class' eye-candy. His hair was a deep shade of violet and his eyes a mesmerizing brown. He wasn't buff, but lean with muscles in all the right places, tall and had a nice humming voice. He was Fujisaki Nagihiko, and even Rima had a slight crush on him.

He was nice, kind, though she didn't quite get to converse with him that much, the three conversations they had were both memorable and lasting. Of course, it was a secret that she liked him, and she most preferred to keep it that way.

Rima was your usual junior student, a member of the student council and someone who constantly added a contribution to the school newspaper. She liked to write, though blocks could be very hard to overcome and inspiration was usually so hard to find. That was her excuse that day, her reason as to why she attended the game.

She needed to write something for the paper on the Championship game between Seiyo High and Fukugawa Academy. That is, if she could keep her eyes off of Nagihiko for one second to keep track of the rest of the team.

Sighing mostly to herself, Rima leaned back against the bleachers and watched as the boys went back to their respective bleachers and took a break. The crowd around her waited for the much anticipated continuation of the game. She wanted to be one of the people screaming and cheering but she found it much too tiring, and she needed her voice for a verbal debate she would have later that afternoon.

With a loud whistle from the referee game was back on, and she found herself eagerly waiting for him to shoot the winning shot. She was sorely disappointed when he didn't, but was glad he knew when to step out when needed. Another reason why she liked him; he held the true meaning of sportsmanship.

Unlike someone else that she knew.

Since the game had officially ended (that shot gave them a lead of eight points, a neck-and-neck game), Rima grabbed her messenger bag and set off to the parking lot where her car would be waiting for her. She needed to get home and write her paper, not really in the mood to see the free fan-girls oggling and worshiping Nagi (not that she would do that, she did have some dignity left in her).

As she made her way down the bleachers she nearly tripped as a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes caught hers and for a second she was unable to look away. Her breath caught in her throat as Nagihiko's lips (was it her imagination?) quirked up just a bit before he turned his head away.

Rima stood nearly off the bleachers dumbfounded before the rushing crowd moving to congratulate the team brought her back to earth. She hurriedly moved away from them, wanting to do nothing but think about what that look could have meant and as always, cursing the world for giving him those beautiful mesmerizing brown eyes.

That was what she was doing when something hard and round hit the back of her head, and she found herself facing the dark orange of the sky as the sun set, the world spinning slightly. She groaned and sat up, not wanting to be seen in such an embarrassing position as flat-eagle on the gym floor seemed and glanced at the offending object that dared take her down.

It was a soccer ball, and whoever owned it was screwed.

* * *

**AN: **I want this to be a Kukaima, but who knows, that might change and it might turn out into a Rimahiko instead. Would like to know which couple you'd prefer.


	2. I: Kukai

Souma Kukai had a firm hand over his chest. He leaned against the tree he was currently concealing (read as: hiding) himself with. For the record, out of all the stupid things he's done in his life- and since this was Kukai we were talking about that list went on for ages- this had to be the most lethal.

He didn't mean for the ball to hit anyone, much less the girl on front of him. Dear hell, Nagihiko would kill him for getting a single scratch on her, much more being able to send her to the ground just like that. Hopefully the basketball player was too busy with their team winning the championship that he didn't notice Rima being sent to the earth not too long ago.

"Ow." Kukai winced, though the blonde had let the word roll off her tongue with as much emotion as a pile of pebbles would give, because it made him all the more guilty. True enough, she wasn't bleeding, incapacitated, or heavily injured- the fact that she let out such a sound made it obvious that she indeed felt pain when she collided with the ground.

He could feel the guilt gripping at his heart and had it been any other person, he would have rushed up to them, helped them up and apologized until it was accepted. Rima though... was a different story all together. Glancing around the tree, Kukai watched as the blonde stared at the lone soccer ball, probably wondering who'd hit her.

The brunette wished with all his might that something would happen, an intervention or something like that! Just once, could fate be kind enough to lend him a helping hand?

"Hey, you okay?" Okay, so not really no. Nagihiko smiled at the blonde who was still sitting on the floor. He had a hand held out, violet hair gleaming in the afternoon sun. Kukai grinned to himself- sometimes Nagi could be such a charming young man but he refused to believe that he could be so sweet to just anyone. The guy liked Rima, since... second grade? Yeah, that's right.

When Kukai didn't hear a response, but rather a miffed 'hmph' he glanced at the two yet again, only to find Nagihiko with wide eyes, a few steps away from the blonde who stood with the soccer ball in her hands. Her ocher eyes gleamed with obvious irritation but was that a light pink dusting her cheeks?

"Whose ball is this?" Rima lightly tapped the ball with her fingernails, voice light and sugary.

Nagihiko didn't know how to respond, and forced a doubtful look onto his face. "I'm not sure."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"How can you be so sure?" Nagihiko dropped, hands moving to brush away his stray hair. Kukai blinked and saw the ghost of a smile on his face. Mission success then? It's always been an unspoken goal of Nagihiko's to get a decent conversation out of Rima since back in second grade she... there would be time for that story later on.

"You wouldn't be faking looking unsure if you truly were unsure." Kukai's head titled without his acknowledgement, Rima was not making sense. "Now spill Fujisaki, who hit me with the ball."

"I doubt it would have been on purpose."

"You don't know half the idiots in this school." Rima rolled her eyes, not even caring that the wind was messing up her hair. Kukai copied the action and sighed, he was no matchmaker, but he just managed to get the two to flirt without them realizing it (well maybe one of them knew what was truly going on). Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he decided he could leave the two love birds alone, he could always get his soccer ball later. He doubted Nagihiko would do anything to mess this up.

"Maybe, but I know just who has that signature symbol." Kukai stopped in his tracks and gaped openly. It was a miracle there was no one else to witness the small exchange and point him out as an eavesdropper, but he couldn't believe his ears. Had Nagihiko just... traded his welfare for a chance of continuing the conversation?

"Oh really, who?"

"Guess." Kukai leaned back against the tree with an almost determined glance. Most of the time, he knew what Nagihiko was thinking, but as of the moment he had no clue!

"There are over a hundred students here at school." Rima replied, annoyance lacing her voice. "I doubt that I'd be able to figure it out before it gets dark."

"Dinner then? At six." Oh Nagihiko... whatever happened to bros before... never mind.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, eight reviews, thanks a lot dolls. I'd like to say that I didn't expect such feedback, but I see that Rimahiko triumphs. Believe me, I like Rimahiko a lot-a lot, but Kukaima appeals to me. So does Tadaima and Ikuma (so there might be snippets of these). I'll decide on pairing them up soon enough, but you guys can tell me which pairings you'd like to see too. I see that the first chapter is Rima's POV of being hit by a ball, the second is Kukai's POV of throwing the ball, and the third... can anyone guess? Oh yeah, Nagi's quite OOC isn't he? I'll work on it- he needs to be a little deceiving if I want this to work out into the plot I've got in my head.

Much thanks to the people who reviewed; **HaibaraAiFan, Guest, Lavendor Queen, HopeWithinDarkness, unknown 3, WinnieCocoaFlip, SandraStar66, Len You Shota**.


	3. I: Nagihiko

Fujisaki Nagihiko couldn't breathe. The game was over, he'd shot the winning dunk. He'd done it yet again- won the championship trophy for Seiyo Academy. There goes another jersey to be hung on the gym wall, to be adored and displayed for years until someone beat his record of wins.

But that wasn't the reason why air refused to pump into his lungs, no, it was the pair of ocher gold eyes that stared at him. Eyes that froze him, melted his feet and paralyzed him.

It was her... Rima. She was walking down the bleachers, her cheeks a light pink, her head bowed down as if in deep thought. For a second he was tempted to scream her name to get her attention. Just as he was about to do so she raised her head and their eyes met.

It was like fireworks. Nagihiko's lips moved upward, a small smile that turned to be a smirk because of how much power he was using to refrain from grinning. She'd think he was crazy because he just wanted to get loose and dance.

Because finally, finally- finally, she looked at him.

"Congratulations man!" A random basketball player grabbed his jersey and spun him around. Admittedly he grumbled under his breath because he'd lost sight of her, only to feel even more relieved when he caught the flurry of ivory gold.

Two things though; One, it was strewn by green, which followed two; Rima was on the ground.

"Excuse me!" Struggling to get away, Nagihiko ran to her side. She didn't look too hurt over her fall, but whoever did that would get their asses kicked. Not by him though, by her. He knew better than to underestimate the chibi powers this girl had, he knew from experience how hard she could deliver a kick.

The thought made him wince in memory of the... incident back in second grade.

Not pleasant at all.

"Hey you okay?" His voice quivered, and he flinched hoping she didn't hear it. The last thing he needed was to be chastised by her when now was quite the opportune moment. He wanted to get to know her, even if it was just for one day.

He reached a hand out to her, hoping she didn't notice it shaking. He mentally berated himself; 'Nagi... you're... weird...'

And the next thing she did surprised him. She glared at him as she got to her feet, and the way her eyes darkened was what shocked him into making such a face. Nobody could be so mean (did he just use a word as childish as mean) as to glare when being offered a helping hand.

For a moment, he couldn't see anything but the picture of a blonde girl in his head, one who was smiling and laughing.

"... this?" That snapped him out of his reverie. Glancing at her, he didn't really quite hear her question, and so opted to improvise instead of admitting that he had been spacing out.

"I'm not sure."

"You're lying." Nagihiko's jaw almost, almost... dropped.

"Am not." And he wasn't. He didn't know her question, therefore, technically, he wasn't lying.

"Are too." But she was persistent...

"Am not."

"Are too." And stubborn.

"How can you be so sure?" A rush of wind blew his violet locks and he raised his hands to tuck away the mess. Gulping in the cool breeze to calm his heart that seemed to be in a frenzy.

He needed to save this conversation! He was never going to get another chance. He's always dreamed of being able to speak to Rima...

"You wouldn't be faking looking unsure if you truly were unsure. Now spill Fujisaki who hit me with the ball."

Impulsively he glanced at the offending object, hoping he'd get to pop it or something later on, but had his thoughts stopped at the large print on its side.

No way... Kukai?!

"I doubt it would have been on purpose." That's right, Nagi knew his best friend. The brunette wouldn't want to hurt any body anywhere. He must have slipped and kicked it her way or something.

"You don't know half the idiots in this school." Spaced out again. God- he didn't expect to speak to her any time soon and it was SO frustrating right now.

His eyes caught the subtle hints, how she shifted her weight, glanced here and there... She was getting impatient.

'No! Don't go!' Screamed his mind. 'I still have to talk to you about her!'

His tongue seemed nailed to the roof of his mouth. 'Say something! Anything! The symbol! I'm so sorry Kukai!'

"Maybe, but I know just who has that signature symbol."

The moment he said it, he regretted it. Guilt filled his chest and his feet felt like lead.

"Oh really, who?" At least she was interested. He seriously needed a battle plan when it came to her.

As much as love was a game played to win the others love and affection, she was just as good as any general as him.

'Kukai... Bro... I hope you understand. I have no other way... I know- I'm that desperate!'

"Guess."

"There are over a hundred students here at school. I doubt that I'd be able to figure it out before it gets dark.

"Dinner then? At six." Let the games begin!

* * *

**AN: **So neither of them knew Kukai was just hiding behind a tree... Quite boring, I know, but I do hope you understand why Nagi's willing to give up Kukai for the sake of talking to Rima. He's that _desperate_. I will elaborate more on Nagi's feelings later on. I hope I have not lost your interest!

Much thanks to the people who reviewed; **WinnieCocoaFlip, Nom Nom23, SandraStar66, Made2352, Emerald Tide, HellfireBringer, Josephine Dark, **and** HopeWithinDarkness.****  
**

**#Emerald Tide; **I know, it's the cliche story where Rima has a crush on a guy but falls in love with the guy who's currently helping her get his attention. I'm hoping to change that and somehow make this a RimaHiko. I hope you stick around long enough to see me do that.

**#HopeWithinDarkness; **Thank you, I was surprised myself. And yes, I did realize that some people pushed Nagihiko's niceness past the truth. I'm glad someone agrees with me (though I didn't really say it). As it turns out, Nagi's not really deceiving... he's extremely OOC because he's very spacey here and rather... shy, I guess.

**SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING: My story "Lollipops" is also RimaHiko. Perhaps you'd give it a look-see! **


	4. II: She

Kukai just about threw himself against the wall. His best friend wasn't making any sense at all, and he was pretty sure Nagi seemed to be able to make his intentions clear without even trying. Deceitful his friend may be, a liar he was not (well, to him at least). That's why the brunette found it hard to believe that was so.

Sighing, Kukai tried to keep his mind on the Wii game he was currently playing and not on a lovestruck teen. There was more to Nagihiko just liking Rima, it didn't seem like suck a crush to him anymore. Some people knew love at the blink of an eye, and he was sure Nagi was one of those people. Now it just took a little speaking to and Rima could finally realize how perfect they were._  
_

Not that Kukai would know how Rima truly was. All he knew was the basic info, Mashiro Rima, junior, blonde, brown eyes, short, member of the newspaper club and was Nagihiko's first and so far, only crush. That was all he knew, and it seemed stupid to bet a relationship coming out when that was all there was to her.

In all honesty, Kukai believed in their relationship (or a future relationship) because Nagihiko was just that hard to resist! Yes, yes, the dude was everything he wanted to be. Caring, loving, smooth with the words and quite the gentleman. He danced, he cooked and he pretty much would slave for that one lucky girl, in this case Rima. If only Kukai could learned to be as devoted as he was.

The phone rang, breaking his train of thought and he paused the game before picking up.

"_Kukai..." _And how could Souma Kukai forget. "_I want to apologize. I didn't mean to... I panicked and didn't know what to say so I just went with it and somehow involved... I mean, ah! I'll make it up to you I promise!"_

His best friend was such a worry-wart.

* * *

Rima could feel her heart beating so loudly she was sure everyone around her could hear it. Not that she thought anyone could blame her, she was about to spend the night with someone who she just happened to have had a crush on (for who knows how long). Talk about nervous, she could feel her palms getting sweaty with each second, it was a miracle she could still mantain the well built poker face she had going on or she was screwed!

Not only was Nagihiko extremely popular with his gazillion friends (one, which to remind you, had hit her with a soccer ball on the head this afternoon) he had an extremely secretive and stealthy organization that adored him for reasons unknown even to her. Goes to show a girl in love is a girl in love.

Leaning slightly against the wall, Rima's eyes flicked closed as she took in deep breaths. She needed to calm down. Freaking out in front of Nagihiko would do her no good, she was sure of it. It'd only make her embarrass herself in front of him and that was the last thing she had on her mind. Her fingers curled into the silk of her cardigan and she mentally cursed herself. She didn't throw in an attempt to look nice for him just for her to wrinkle it all up before he even got to see her!

"I'm turning into such a... such a..." Rima's eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. "A girl."

"Aren't you really?"

Spinning around, the sight of him took her breath away. So... beautiful. How could a guy be so beautiful? Long lashes, dark eyes that made you think you were looking into forever, seeing a soul so beautiful it was illegal to be on earth. Lips, pink... and smooth. A voice so soothing it sounded like angels to her. His sense of style betrayed no idea of his perfect-like quality, and his hair... gosh, there were no words to describe it.

_'... That sounded creepy, even to my own head.'_

"Course I am." She replied haughtily, an immediate reaction to being surprised and... drifting off to her 'ogle-at-Nagihiko-land!'. It was a defense mechanism of hers to immediately throw her embarrassment in for anger and just shock the nearest person senseless. But since Nagihiko wasn't even normal, so why should he react to her like the others did?

Of course he didn't though, he just laughed... yes, laughed at her before stuffing his hands into his pockets and shrugging his shoulders as if to say they had to go. "You hungry?"

* * *

Kukai sighed and tossed the soccer ball between his feet. After his conversation with Nagihiko he just had to get out of the house. His best friend had asked him for a favor, and like with any other favor, he agreed to do so as long as he was able. He'd usually be able to grant said favor in the blink of an eye. Turns out now was not one of those times.

"Get close to Rima, get to know her, help me win her over. I know I'm that desperate but please!" He kicked the ball into the net, finishing his quite murmuring. There was something in Nagihiko's voice that made him want to mock him, but he didn't mean to do that. He just couldn't understand.

Fujisaki Nagihiko. The man of every woman's dream, was having trouble courting a girl he's liked since second grade! Pandemonium was to ensue for sure! "_If the fan girls got a whiff of this, that would send Rima into big trouble."_

Course Nagihiko also had a point there... God this was just so hard! Kukai wasn't used to being the one to help people around! That was the very reason he wasn't too close to anyone but Nagi!

Closing his eyes and counting to ten, Kukai calmed himself and decided to give things a shot. He wished _she _was here, so that she could help him out. She always did know what to say when things like this came up.

_'I miss you...'_

* * *

**AN:** Ohoho! Sorry bout the late update! I know I said this was supposed to follow "Sanguine" but school got in the way. Anyways, DRAMA is here! So far so good I could say. Seems like everything's all settled in, but I do wonder if anyone could guess who this "she" Kukai is referring to. And no, it's not the same person as Nagihiko's "she". Oh wait, did I just make sense?

Thanks to those who reviewed;** HaibaraAiFan, Emerald Tide, Made2352, HopeWithinDarkness, SandraStar66, and Yannami. **

**#Emerald Tide: **Lol, I guess yeah! I did make it quite obvious, sorry bout that! I fail with hiding my intentions. Things will get complicated from here on out though. XD

**#SandraStar66****:** All will make sense soon enough! I hope you stick to find out.

**#Yannami: **Oh come on dear, us Filipino writers gotta stick together! You write pretty great stories yourself.

I don't think I even need to ask for you guys to review, you do so often enough! Thank you!


	5. II: No

Rima felt stupid, her heart beating as quickly as it had last night. She could feel her fingers growing sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead. Irately, she threw it in a messy ponytail and continued her pacing. What was she doing here? Was she going insane? The knee length jeggings she wore hugged her knees, her shirt loose, one sleeve falling down her shoulder. She looked the part that much she knew, but in all reality, she would never be able to play it.

She was everything, everything but a dancer.

That's why she couldn't fathom the reason why she stood in front of dance hall three, waiting for the on-going class to end and for her to just get in there, do her part, and get it over with. Of course, it could also be because Nagihiko was going to be in dance hall three, _coincidentally _in the class she would be attending. It could also have something to do with him asking her to watch him dance during their not-really-a-date-but-just-a-casual-dinner last night.

Her fingers curled into the ponytail, her cheeks heating up. Nagihiko had been... well, the night had... she... A smile made it's way to her face and she cupped her cheek. How odd, Mashiro Rima was... smiling? Yes! Smiling! Out in the open, smiling like a total idiot just because she got to eat dinner with someone she fancied since she could ever remember. If it wasn't for her stubbornness it would have been more, but it didn't matter. Nagihiko seemed like he was enjoying himself even with her constant rudeness.

And it was... oh it was _magic_. She absolutely loved it, and goodness she felt like the only girl in the world! Maybe... maybe getting hit by that soccer ball wasn't such a bad thing?

"Ow!" Spinning around with a hand to the back of her head, Rima couldn't believe it. Her eyes narrowed at the brown haired boy, who was panting and slightly sweaty sporting the Seiyo soccer uniform. They're eyes met for a second before Rima pulled her gaze to stare at the offending object not too far away from her. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Kukai's head was in turmoil, this was so messed up! Why'd it have to be Rima he had to hit whenever he made a random kick? Was fate so cruel that it had to happen twice?

"Um... sorry." He jogged up to her and looked around the hallway. What was he supposed to say? Nagihiko probably ratted him out anyway yesterday so, might as well. "I'm really sorry Mashiro. I didn't mean to hit you yesterday, and I didn't mean to hit you today either! Honest- it was just a random kick that soared at the wrong time and hit you and-."

"Stop." Rima raised a hand and rubbed her head before fixing Kukai with a suspicious glare. "Why are you apologizing? I can't understand you since you were talking so fast. Calm down will you?"

"Uhh..." Kukai smiled apologetically, founding the air to turn just a little less than heavy. He was starting to get comfortable, which was good. His brain was coming back to him. "I just wanna say I'm sorry for hitting you with the ball."

"Oh, that's okay. Just... don't do it again okay? That hurt."

"Ah yeah, I bet getting hit twice just made it even worse." He joked, moving to pick up his soccer ball. For a moment Kukai noticed just why Nagihiko liked Rima. She wasn't... always that much of a passive girl, and when you got to talk to her, she was actually pretty cool. Nice, even. Was this the real her?

"Whatever. You just be happy I had been in an extremely good mood," oh that's why! "but- hey, did you just say 'twice'?"

Kukai gulped. Was he not supposed to say that?

"How'd you know about that?" Rima glanced around. "As far as I know, it was only Nagihiko who saw me get hit unless..." her eyes grew wide. "**You! **You hit me with that ball yesterday too?!"

"H-Hey! I just apologized!" Kukai protested weakly, his gaze caught Rima's and for a second he remembered just how merciless she had been with his first soccer ball, and this one wasn't even his it was Kaido's! So if she broke it... oh no! "Hey wait!"

Rima's eyes grew wide as she suddenly found herself on the ground and well... there was a heavy weight on top of her.

* * *

Nagihiko spun and did the flip perfectly, the rest of the class cheered. He had been showing them "Should've Kissed You" by Chris Brown, but choreographed by Chachi Gonzales, one of his absolute favorite American dancers. The way she was just so flexible yet controlled with her dancing was just awe-worthy.

"That's our man!" Their dance club president stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kanade grinned, her bright orange eyes glowing with pride. "How would you like to do that for the opening ceremony next month? Thoughts?"

There was a collected gasp of excitement and Nagihiko had to admit, that with that one month if practice went without trouble, their performance would be the most remembered because of how beautiful it was, and not to mention it made it seem like dancing could show just how delicious movement could be. It was a slightly teasing dance, he knew, and most probably, a few girls would faint from it if the boys got around to finishing the song.

Perhaps even a certain blonde girl would sport such a reaction... _Mind out of the gutter Nagihiko_.

"Hey Nagi!" Glancing up as he reached for his water bottle, he smiled at his best friend. Amu was just a newbie in the dance department but she was willing to learn and for that she was accepted. "Nice dancing! Think you can teach me to do that when you come over? I don't wanna mess up while they're learning the song and let's face it, I won't be able to master that in on month."

"You'll be able to do it, all you need to do is believe." Nagihiko saw the way Amu pouted. "But if you insist..."

"Thanks!" Amu cheered, and glanced up as the bell sounded. She began to talk about her last period lesson that involved math of some sort, but Nagihiko wasn't really listening. He was much too busy wondering where a certain blonde was. He asked her to be there after their dance lesson so that he could show her a few moves, maybe invoke her to join the dance club and spend a little more time with her... probably clear up that misunderstanding with Kukai also.

He smiled, he could fix this... and get to know Rima just a little more. The plan was picture perfect, that is, until it went down the drain when Amu opened the door and Nagihiko's breath caught.

Rima was underneath a stunned Kukai, who seemed to be having trouble getting himself off of her.

_Hell no..._

* * *

**AN:** Well, I was sent home from school cause I didn't feel all too well so I wrote a chapter that might not be too great either. I apologize for the lack of being... as if real. I know it's rushed, like everything moved too quickly, but I had to get Rima and Kukai to meet! What better way than another hit to the head? Okay, I'm awful I'm sorry.

Thanks to those who reviewed;** HaibaraAiFan, Made2352, QueenNomNom23,**and **Prediction.**

You guys must also think that it's not that very good since I lost a few of my reviewers, I greatly apologize.


	6. III: She

"Uh... Nagi..." Kukai scrambled off of Rima, and noticed the still blonde on the floor. He offered her a hand and she took it, and let him help her to her feet. With them both standing, they awkwardly placed an amount of space between them, and Kukai coughed in an attempt to cool down the silence.

"Look..." Rima's cheeks darkened when her eyes met with Nagihiko's and she didn't have enough cover to hide it. She quickly glanced down and bit on her lip all the while her head screamed. This wasn't her character at all! Being shy and timid? No. No. Just... no. "This isn't... what it looks like."

"Of course not." Nagihiko's lips moved to an automatic smile. A smile that never reached his eyes and came out bitterly. It was more than obvious that he did not like seeing his best friend and the girl he supposedly liked together, on the floor, struck into silence because of how intimate the moment had been. "Let me guess? Figure out he was the one who hit you?"

"What?" Rima's face lit up with confusion before she got the question and she shook her head. "No... I mean yeah. Wait- you knew?"

"Course I did." Nagihiko chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, his brain piecing things together. How'd she figure it out that fast when she seemed to have no idea last night? While they ate dinner and stuff like that? His eyes moved to Kukai, who was avoiding his gaze, head down and looking lost in thought as well as guilty. "You knew all along too didn't you?"

"Well..." Rima thought of how to answer him and saw the way his eyes flickered with... assumptions. Dumb idiot was making his own conclusions and for some reason it ticked her off. She blinked and for a second saw the same boy in second grade, the one who once threw glue and macaroni at her hair. "Maybe I did."

"Don't lie." Nagihiko chuckled, but it was lifeless. This struck Rima into silence even more. They'd spent how much time together? Half a day? Just yesterday actually. And the day before that she was sure he didn't even realize she walked on the surface of the earth much more the same halls he trudged on everyday on the way to basketball practice.

"Fine I wont." Rima crossed her arms over her chest and tried to bring her up to her full height, which still shied short compared the violet haired teenager. She remained firm. "Whatever. What's it to you that Souma and I know each other?"

Nagihiko glanced at Kukai who still had his head low. "Doesn't really matter to me. I'd appreciate it though if you guys told me you were seeing each other. I mean, best friend's do that, don't they? Tell each other everything I mean?"

"'Seeing each other'?" Kukai managed to gain his confidence and he raised his head to meet Nagihiko's gaze. "Look Fujisaki, Mashiro and I just bumped into each other in the hall way."

"Oh..." Nagihiko pretended to fix his messenger bag over his chest. He needed to have to do something with his hands. "Is that how you met?"

"Yeah." the two answered. One in a deadpan, the other in his always friendly tone.

"I'm happy." Nagihiko walked up to the small blonde and gave her a small hug. "I'm glad I got to spend a day with you yesterday. At least I know my best friend's going out with a girl who can keep up with a conversation."

The hug lasted for only seven seconds, but it felt so much more. Rima's breath felt like it had been knocked out of her and she could barely understand what he was saying. Once he let go though, she pieced everything in her head and almost punched him to get some sense into him. "Going out?"

"Yeah." Nagihiko ruffled her hair. "No need to explain."

He walked up to Kukai and patted his shoulder before meeting his best friend's gaze. "You should have told me dude. I mean... yeah, you know what I mean."

Kukai watched him walk away, his jaw open and his eyes wide. He and Rima shot each other glances before they both did epic face palms. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know..." Rima looked at a fire hydrant just to be sure it was still there. "I think I'm dreaming."

"Well that was no dream." Kukai walked up to her and leveled his gaze with hers. "That's one hell of a nightmare, and when we wake up, it'll be one hell of a misunderstanding."

* * *

Nagihiko walked away from them, and even though it was he who pieced it together, he hoped Kukai would run with it. He felt stupid right now- desperate even. He wasn't even sure if what he was doing was right. Hopefully, Kukai would go on with what he started, and from there he could try to win Rima's heart.

If Rima fell in love with someone else, he would be a total jerk, but he felt... slightly reassured that it was Kukai who he managed to con her into 'dating' with. He hadn't been thinking at all.

Nagihiko groaned and slammed his head into his steering wheel. The crazy thing people do... when they're in love.

Suddenly, his passenger door slammed open and in climbed Kukai who glared at him with anger. "What. The. Hell?"

"Please." Nagihiko didn't raise his head. "I'm thankful you managed to read my signs, but... don't. Not anymore. I can't wait for her, I want her now."

"You've got problems dude." Kukai ran his hands through his hair and did as Nagihiko, which was, slam his head into the dashboard. "You bring me so many problems too. Why? Why again do I hang out with you?"

"We promised _her_ we'd never break apart." Nagihiko smiled bitterly, though his hair hid it well. Kukai sat back and gazed at his slumped figure.

"Is this about her Nagi?" Kukai asked sternly. "Look, you can't let whatever she said control your life! You need to move on Nagihiko- _Nadeshiko isn't coming back_!"

"And you don't think I know that?" Nagihiko sat up as well and glared at his best friend. "I've been telling that to myself for the past three years. Day after day after day, convincing myself that my sister, my best friend isn't coming back from the grave. You try doing that and let's see you not run after the other only other girl you've ever had eyes on."

"I did. And damn it, I know I messed up." Kukai looked out the window. He didn't want to see Nagihiko right now, he was afraid he would punch him. "Yaya was never meant to find out about Nadeshiko being dead. I didn't even think they would know each other, let alone Nadeshiko being the reason her brother disappeared. Now she hates me, hates me and doesn't want to see me ever again."

Nagihiko let his head sag against his head rest. This? This was the problems he, a teenage boy, was experiencing. The hell?!

"I miss her Nagi."

"Who?"

"Both of them." Kukai licked his lips. "I miss Nadeshiko, just as much as you do if not more. I miss Yaya. She used to be my anchor, and right now I feel like I'm floating. I know I'm not that good of an actor but I manage to paste a smile on my face and convince everyone that I'm all right. That I don't need the pills I take, and that my parents are just paranoid. But I do. I do need them."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Nagihiko placed his hands on the steering wheel and saw the day's confession session coming to an end.

"She said yes you know."

"Hmm?"

"Mashiro." Kukai's emerald eyes flickered to gaze at Nagihiko who stiffened. "She agreed to be my 'fake girlfriend' just so that we could... calm you, and in a way, she's trying to make you jealous I guess."

Nagihiko chuckled, a real one this time.

"You know, this crappy idea of yours might just work." Kukai let out a breath as Nagihiko started the car. "If she gets over the fact that your crazy, you guys might just be perfect for one another."

"I hear you."

"You better." Kukai licked his lips. "Hey Nagi... don't you think you're rushing this? Even if just a little bit?"

"I've been waiting for her since second grade." Nagihiko backed out of his parking space. "I don't care if I'm rushing the development of our story. It's about damn time I told her how I felt."

* * *

**AN:** I have no idea as to what I just wrote. I feel so... asdfjkl; Thanks to all those who reviewed oh and thanks to "Take a Bow" who reminded me that Amu was indeed alive ^^"


End file.
